The present invention relates to a method of folding an air bag which is deployed to protect an occupant when a vehicle comes into collision. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method of folding an air bag which can provide suitable deployment of the air bag to securely and sufficiently restrain an occupant and which is improved to provide smooth deployment of the air bag.
The present invention can be applied to any type of air bags for a driver, a front passenger and a rear passenger.
One of conventional methods of folding an air bag in which the side edges of the air bag are folded toward an occupant has the following problems. In the initial stage of the deployment, a central portion of the air bag contacting an inflator is rapidly inflated, so that a mass of folded portions is pushed out of the cover toward the occupant. In the final stage of the deployment, the air bag is inflated forward at a high speed, so that the mass of folded portions is further pushed forward. Therefore, there is a fear that the occupant is subjected to receive a pressure due to the folded portion of the air bag.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a method of folding an air bag which can provide suitable deployment of the air bag to securely and sufficiently restrain an occupant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of folding an air bag which is improved to provide a smooth deployment.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.